roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Allen
: "Sometimes the only way to move forward is to revisit the things in your past that were holding you back. You have to deal with them head on, no matter how scary they may be. Because once we do, you will see that you can go further than you ever imagined." : ― Barry Allen Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a graduate of Central City University, a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of the Central City Police Department, and a founding member of the Justice League. He is the son of Henry and the late Nora Allen, the boyfriend of Iris West, and a close friend of Wally West, Victor Stone, and Hal Jordan. When Barry's mother, Nora Allen, was murdered in their home by Eobard Thawne, the blame was wrongfully placed on his father, Henry Allen, who was then incarcerated in Iron Heights Penitentiary. Taken into the foster care of Darryl Frye, Barry became obsessed with forensic science and hoped to personally prove his father's innocence. One night, he was struck by lightning and gained a meta-human connection to the Speed Force, which in turn granted him the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante superhero known as the Flash. Biography Early Life Growing Up in Central City Barry Allen was born on October 4, 1997, in Central City, Ohio, to Henry and Nora Allen. He grew up as an only child. When he was six, Barry begged his parents to take him to a science expo in Midway City but on the way, they hit a flat tire. Their car had to be towed to a garage in Masonville and they were stuck there all day. Barry and his parents had ice cream and french fries with gravy for dinner at a small diner and spent the night watching the local fireworks display. Barry considers this to be one of the happiest memories he ever had with his parents. Assassination of Nora Allen On March 18, 2007, when Barry was nine, his mother Nora was killed in the Allen's family home by an unknown assailant. Despite the young Barry's pleas, the blame for her murder was wrongly placed on his father, Henry Allen, who was convicted and sent to Iron Heights Penitentiary as a result. Barry was placed in the care of Darryl Frye, an old friend of his mother. Seeking the Truth Having learned from Darryl that the search for evidence would inevitably lead to the truth, Barry became obsessed with forensic science. Fuelled by his determination to personally prove his father's innocence, Barry dedicated his time to studying criminal justice and forensics at Central City University, eventually landing a job as a CSI at the Central City Police Department. For years, he visited Henry in prison, promising to look over all of the evidence of his mother's murder case until he found a way to prove his father's innocence. After years of coming back, and failing to find any proof, Barry believed the original investigation was botched. During one visit, Henry told his son not to keep coming to visit him, which Barry responded to by asking him to never ask him to do again. Early Superhero Career Becoming a Speedster The following night on February 11, 2018, as a torrential thunderstorm ravaged Central City, Barry, who was still distraught over his father's request, angrily tore his lab apart. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through his lab's window, and struck him, causing him to drop the chemical vials he was carrying, and douse himself. As a result, Barry gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many abilites. The Speed Force gave Barry the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level. After a four month long comatose period, Barry woke up on June 15, 2018, and discovered his superhuman abilities. The example set by his adoptive father Darryl and the Metropolis-based hero Superman induced Barry to openly use his powers and come out into the light of Central City. He decided to take on a symbol for himself and fight for justice. Becoming the vigilante superhero known as the Flash, Barry was recongnised as a beacon of hope in Central City. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: After Barry Allen was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused with nearby chemicals, he gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. The intensity of his speed allows the Flash to deliver superhumanly strong attacks, as well as to run along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even through time. Barry often holds back his speed out of fear of tearing a hole in space and time itself. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Barry possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. Fortunately for Barry's sanity, he is able to relax this ability to enable him to interact with and tolerate the real world. While in this state, he is also able to outpace the speed of other forces like gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling. His reflexes are faster than normal people can even perceive. ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak, so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to navigate while moving at superhuman speed. ** Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Barry is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Barry's speed extends to him on a biological level, and thus, his metabolism functions faster than most humans, allowing him to heal any injuries within a short time-frame. However, because of his accelerated metabolism, he burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit, requiring Barry to intake a high amount of calories in order to function normally. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can create strong vortexes of wind. ** Interdimensional Travel: When Barry approaches the speed of light he may create dimensional breaches to the Speed Force. These breaches create vortexes that pull things into and out of the timeline, with every step closer to light speed increasing the risk. If Barry runs at light speed he may reach critical mass and open a portal into the Speed Force itself. In addition, it is theorised that Barry has the ability to travel to alternate realities. ** Electricity Manipulation: While moving at incredible speeds, Barry generates bolts of electricity which can cause nearby technology to short-circuit or overload. The Flash can also charge the air vortexes that he generates with electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. He is also capable of using this ability for smaller tasks, such as lighting a firecracker by snapping his fingers. ** Enhanced Mental Process: By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. Because of this, Barry can think exponentially faster than any normal human, and possesses superhuman mental processing. Barry's mind moves so fast that he is immune to mind control. He also possesses some resistance to other psychic attacks, because of this. *** Speed Mind: By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. He can feel the slightest changes in air pressure around him, as well as electromagnetic pulses, in objects such as glass. He can also sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Intangibility: By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Barry can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. Flash can use this ability to bypass dangers, such as explosions. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Sharing the Force: Coined Flashtime, Barry is able to use the Speed Force to "lend" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Barry may lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. ** Speed Steal: Barry admits that he can steal speed from others, but needs to be close range to do it. ** Time Travel: Flash can run fast enough to break through the fabric of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel back in time to monitor or alter past events. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Barry Allen is an exceptionally intelligent science enthusiast, possessing a great knowledge of physics, chemistry, forensic sciences, and engineering. Notably, Barry was capable of designing and building his Flash suit from anti-friction, impressing even Batman with the sophistication. * Master Scientist: An exceptionally intelligent science enthusiast, Barry possesses a great knowledge of physics, chemistry, forensic sciences, and engineering. Notably, he has graduated from Central City University with a degree in forensic science. Barry is also a CSI Forensic Scientist for the Central City Police Department. * Master Detective: As a CSI, Barry is a master detective, second to only Batman. He can easily start to paint a picture of a crime scene before even running any tests. * Firearms: As a member of the Central City Police Department, Barry is trained to use and holds a license to carry firearms on his person. * Skilled Combatant: Barry is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. * Skilled Acrobat: Even without his Speed Force connection, Barry is a skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He utilises these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. * Expert Engineer: Barry possesses an intimate understanding of quantum mechanics, mechanical engineering, and electronics, allowing him to construct the sophisticated Flash suit using materials that, in addition to holding up against immense levels of heat and friction, ground the excess currents of energy he experiences while moving at tremendous speeds. * Bilingualism: Barry speaks his native English, and also claims to be fluent in American Sign Language. * Musician: Barry claims he's capable of playing the viola. Equipment Uniforms * Flash Ring: Barry Allen utilises a small ring with a spring-loaded opening. He uses the ring to compress and conceal the Flash Suit. By thumbing a small stud on the side, the top of the ring opens, releasing the costume (chemically treated to shrink), allowing Barry to change clothes at a superhuman speed. ** Flash Suit: Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit, emblazoned with a golden lightning bolt design on the chest, as his superhero alias. The suit is composed of specific materials, notably the same silica-based quartz fabric employed by NASA to protect spaceships during re-entry. The suit is worn by Barry to protect him from the immense friction encountered when he runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. Weapons * Glock 17: The Glock 17 is the standard sidearm used by Central City Police Department officers. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Central City University Students Category:Central City Police Department Officers Category:Justice League Members